Forever A Memory
by kolirox
Summary: His memory lay on her skin, like a coat, keeping her warm as it ran down her spine and made its way to her finger tips.She shook her hands in an effort to remove him from her mind. She could no longer rely on his memory for strength. Macy/Lucas


**Hey readers! I am taking a break from Cinderella and writing a quick one shot. I was at Lowes and they had a display that was really beautiful for a bathroom. I had a really quick vision and it gave me another story to write. I hope you enjoy it.**

**KoLi **

Macy had never imagined in her wildest dreams one day she would be shopping for a home of her own. Through high school and college it never seemed like her life would actually move forward. But here she was, walking the grounds of a large house in New Jersey. The gardens were exquisite and as she walked through the black magic roses and stargazer lilies she felt a cool breezy blow across her cheek. She tilted her head and listened to the sound of the wind blow through the trees. It was March and the cold winter air was slowly dwindling away. It didn't matter where she was, she always felt him. His memory lay on her skin, like a coat, keeping her warm as it ran down her spine and made its way to her finger tips. She shook her hands in an effort to remove him from her mind.

"Miss, would you like to take a look inside." Macy looked away from the horizon towards the short young man who had his arm outstretched towards the home. She nodded her head and kept a slow pace behind the gentlemen as he made his way to the front door. Macy placed her hand on the cool stone stair well as she turned one last time to survey the landscape.

She turned back once again and waited as the real estate agent fumbled with the keys. There was something beautiful about the wooden door. It was warm, welcoming and was the most perfect shade of dark mahogany. She heard the agent chuckle with embarrassment as he finally opened the door for her. Macy smiled and walked over the threshold. The sun peaked through the windows like golden honey as she walked up to the living room which held a large glass window overlooking acres of land and forest. In the distant she saw a figure emerge from the trees; a shudder ran through her body as she turned quickly from the glass and began to wander the rest of the house.

The rooms were all to her taste and she found herself loving the house more and more with each step. Macy looked up the wooden stairs that led up to the Master and secondary bedrooms. She placed her hand on the banister and hoped one day she'd have the little one slide down it. Her fingertips drifted along the stairwell as she silently climbed the stairs. The secondary bedrooms were nice and she was excited at the prospect of creating rooms for friends and family to visit. She stood in each imagining how she would decorate each for the comfort of her loved ones.

Finally she entered the master bedroom and sighed. It was spacious and gorgeous. There were two French doors that opened up to a patio. She turned towards the closet and laughed when she saw that it was the same size as the secondary bedrooms. There was a vanity, drawers, shoe shelves, and plenty of space to hang various garments.

She sat down at the vanity and rested her head in her rest. She needed to fill the house in order to make it a home but she knew that wouldn't be an issue. She glanced up at herself in the mirror and sighed a heavy deep sound. She had aged over the last two years and looked like she had an ancient coldness in her blood. She felt cold and her body was moments away from shaking uncontrollably. His memory was the only thing that kept her from failing, but she didn't want to reliant on him any longer. She needed to be able to survive without his warmth. She looked down at her hands; they were pale, far different from the bronze they had been in high school. Her fingers began to twitch under her scrutiny and she inhaled as she tried desperately to keep the shaking from taking over. She closed her eyes and felt the warmth consume her.

Her eyes shot open, the cold and shaking was gone and there in its place was Kevin. His hands slid down her arms making their way to her quivering fingers. He interlaced their fingers and placed his head on her shoulder. Macy could feel the heat curling up her back as his chest pressed against her, she took a deep breath. The air was filled with his presence and his smell that she had come to know so well. Their eyes met and he smiled. Macy broke and let tears like rain drops fall in droves down her cheek, spilling unattractively into her nose and the corners of her mouth. If she hadn't been sitting she would have crumbled to a heap on the floor. Her face fell to the counter of the vanity and she sobbed like a child against the hard surface.

"_Macy, it's Joe. I'm coming to get you. Kevin's been in an accident." _

"_I'm sorry Mrs. Lucas, we did everything we could but the wounds were too serious and the amount of time it took to get him here just didn't allow for us to save him." Macy crumbled to the floor, taking Joe down with her as he held her against her chest. The grief and sobs that echoed through the halls would remain with Macy for the rest of her life._

"_Today we lay to rest Paul Kevin Lucas the second. Not only was he a wonderful son but a loving husband who gave his all for those he loved."_

The voices faded as Macy began to calm. The tears still trickled down her cheeks but now she sat in the comfort of his presence. He still had his beautiful hazel eyes and wildly curly hair. And that smile, it melted her to pieces and she remembered how she had fallen for him.

"Kevin, why did you leave me?" Kevin's smiled faltered and he opened his mouth but no words came out. He looked down for a moment and then back into her eyes. He reached his hand up and placed it on her cheek and Macy understood. There was a plan set before time that had never involved him, she had had his love and many wonderful memories for a season, but the life she had now was meant to be. Kevin moved to face her and kissed her. Macy's lips tingled almost feeling like static but there was a warmth and taste that was specially Kevin. When she opened her eyes he was gone.

"Macy, where are you love?" Macy looked around and realized she had an entire breakdown in the middle of an empty home. She smiled and got up and headed down the stairs. When she saw his honey brown eyes and dark brown hair and jumped the finally steps and into his arms; this was right and despite how much she missed Kevin she knew Joe truly loved her. They had lost a key part of their lives together and when Stella walked away Macy was all Joe had. After the funeral and months of late night sobbing they found that their bond had run deeper than mourning friends. Macy loved Joe, he made her smile when the world had left her in the gutter and even though Stella had hurt him, Macy had helped him heal. She let go of him as he placed her on the ground and kissed her. He leaned down and kissed her swollen belly, this would be the place Paul Kevin Lucas grew up. He would be loved, adored and grow up to be as loving and wonderful as the man he received his name from.

**So I read my story to edit it and ended up crying! Maybe it's because I'm super emotional but I really hope that despite the sadness you all loved this. I had no idea it was going to turn out like this, however I think it came out nicely. Please be kind and review!**

**KoLi**


End file.
